eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1918 (6 March 2000)
Synopsis: Jackie tells Gianni he wound her up last evening, and she's sorry she's been a moody cow recently. Natalie and Barry move in. Phil whistles at Roy, and tells him to get the cash, as they have to move the cars quickly. Janine asks for a mobile phone, saying that everyone has one. Frank says she can't. She goes on about going out on her own in the dark. She refuses to work in the pub, and Frank says if she doesn't work, she won't get the phone. Janine finally agrees to work in the car lot. Irene and Terry arrive back and Irene bores and annoys Pat with interminable tales of the cruise. Martin tells Asif that he and Nicky are finished. Sonia is moping in the café. Robbie asks her what's up, and she says it's not Enrico, but she can't tell him. Later, Robbie asks Martin what's up with Sonia, and he says maybe she met someone else. Nicky walks in with Teresa and sees Martin in the café and runs out. Teresa asks what happened with Martin, and Nicky tells her, and Teresa says she has done exactly the right thing and he wasn't worth bothering with. Rosa drags Sonia in to chat to Nicky, and Sonia looks nervous. Nicky asks Sonia if she did the right thing, and Sonia is non-committal. Nicky says he wanted sex, and if all he wants is some tart then he'll have to look elsewhere. Sonia agrees quietly and tries to discourage Nicky from talking to him. Martin sees Sonia later and she moans about it being wrong, and she's feeling guilty. Sonia asks about Nicky, and doesn't Martin think about her? Sonia says he thinks she's a right tart, and he only wanted to do it to brag. Martin says he hasn't told anyone - it's their secret. Pat tells Ian Laura had a great way with the kids, and it's a shame she had to go. Ian phones the business loans manager, and makes grovelling apologies about wasting her time and arranges to meet at the end of the week. Peggy tells Dan off for offering a free drink to Terry. Dan chats to Phil saying he regrets Carol getting rid of his kid, and just to make sure HE does the right thing. Jim is at the bar listening in with a full pint, and Dan asks pointedly if he can get him something. Later, Peggy pours herself a "medicinal" brandy, and Dan tells her he hopes there's money in the till for that. She decides she's "ill" and makes Dan do an extra shift with Frank. Frank takes Janine to the car lot and announces to Roy that she'll be working there, but Roy's not to give her any money yet. Pat has been hassling Roy to look at the books for a few days, and eventually she goes in while he's busy and finds the bundles of cash he got for the dodgy cars! Cast: *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Steven Beale - Edward Savage' *'Peter Beale - Joseph Shade' *'Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon ' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Editor - Lesley Cruickshanks ' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes